


How come?

by Laceymorganwrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, blowjob, use of devil fruit powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceymorganwrites/pseuds/Laceymorganwrites
Summary: Law runs into Kid again at a bar and old feelings resurface.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 26





	How come?

Law was never one for relationships, love could stay away from him. He tried it more than once and all it ever did was hurt. He decided to give his all in his work and never let himself be distracted. And then came the fatigue, he solved problems faster now and was left with those without a solution, leaving him sleepless. He downed one coffee after another, but none of it worked, so he decided to go out to get some fresh air.  
He was lonely, hasn´t had any human contact in so long and seeing couples making out at the club didn´t help the tight notch in his groin. He really needed to get laid. He thought of his options and it was clear to say there were none. Law wasn´t one to flirt, he simply couldn´t do it and he wasn´t one to have multiple lovers for situations like those. There was one, but Law would rather do anything else but call him. The last time they were together, it didn´t end so well.  
But it was entirely his fault, if only he wasn´t so stupid and crude. Law fucked it up, he really did. Him and his lover have been lovers for more than a year, it was the most committed Law ever was to someone, but as soon as he started to develop feelings, he ran, scared of a broken heart he now gave the other man. Law would lie if he told himself he never thought of the other man, he did, more so than he didn´t think of him and it ripped him apart from the inside. His conscience couldn´t bear it, he missed him. Terribly. Now he strolled the empty streets, stopping at the bar where they first met. He could remember their drunken lips connecting and them screwing each other´s brains out until the sun came up. He felt a shiver going down his spine and bit his lip, he could almost hear his voice now, his touch, fuck he could swear he could feel him right now.  
And Law could see him as he stumbled out of the bar, a girl in each of his arms, typical. Why did he miss him again? Law hoped he didn´t see him, but unfortunately he did. “Trafalgar…” the man frowned and Law raised an eyebrow, any passing person wouldn´t find anything peculiar to the scene.  
But the truth was that there was an undeniable tension between the two men. “Eustass-ya…” Law mumbled, ignoring the pain in his chest.  
“Get lost” Kidd told the girls who looked at each other curiously before hurrying away. “So, what brings you here?” Kidd asked Law, trying to fight the urge to kiss him.  
“Work” Law simply stated, shifting uncomfortably, he didn´t know what would happen now, he stood in front of the man whose heart he broke long ago. He just wanted to say he was sorry and make things right, he wanted to have him back, he wanted to earn it this time, fight for him.  
“Still working so much, huh? You need a break, you know?” Kidd said, he hated himself for going soft. It was all that stupid doctor´s fault. He wished he never talked to him, or comforted him when he needed it, or fallen for him. It made him beyond angry.  
“Why do you care?” Law whined, he just wanted out of this situation, he hated reuniting with people he should´ve long forgotten. “You know why…” he whispered, clenching his teeth and balling his fists. Screw it, no going back. “I´m sorry. For being insensitive back then, I just thought you deserved to know. And also…” he took a deep breath.  
“I´m sorry for never saying it back…” Law rushed the words out of his mouth like a curse. Kidd stood there dumbfounded for a moment, until he began laughing. “For real?” he teased. Law nodded and that was enough for Kidd to harshly grab Law´s face and roughly kiss him. Law got caught in the moment and subconsciously jumped onto the larger man, wrapping his legs around his hips. Kidd broke the kiss to chuckle.  
“Eager, are we?” he husked in Law´s ear as he carried him home. Kidd slammed the door shut and pushed Law off him to get rid of his jacket and shirt. Law also stripped. Losing the clothes on the floor the pair stumbled into the bedroom, kicking off their shoes and ripping off their pants and underwear until they stood in front of each other completely naked.  
Kidd roughly grabbed Law´s chin, lifting it up and kissed it, leaving his mark. Law moaned unintentionally, making Kidd smirk. Kidd grabbed Law´s butt and squeezed. “Later, first you…” Law whispered and slightly pulled away from Kidd to use his devil fruit abilities. Kidd didn´t have the time to react, next thing he knew his dick lay detached from his body in Law´s hand. And that bastard had the nerve to smirk. “The hell, Trafalgar?” Kidd snapped. Law chuckled as he swiped his thumb around his tip, watching his annoyed expression and the glint in his eyes. His fingers were cold and sent shivers down Kidd´s spine. He watched intently as Law licked the base of his cock, the doctor was only inches away from his face. On the one hand Kidd wanted to grab Law, slam him against the wall and fuck him until he couldn´t move his legs and the only thing the doctor remembered was the redhead´s name, but then again, the use of the devil fruit power in the bedroom was interesting, he wanted to know where this was going. Law held his base secure in his hand while his tongue worked wonders on his tip, swirling around it slowly, agonizingly slow. Kidd grabbed a fistful of Law´s hair as the doctor wrapped his lips around his cock and pushed it in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, meanwhile never losing eye contact with Kidd. And then he sucked, watching Kidd´s eye twitch and his breath hitch, he tried his best to hold back, he wouldn´t let the doctor have the satisfaction that he got off on him using his powers. Law watched Kidd intently as he sucked, going faster by the minute and pushing more of him in than he could take until Kidd came groaning from the back of his throat. Law swallowed his hot seed and then sucked his cock clean before he attached it to its right owner again. Kidd breathed heavily, he was sweating slightly and looked ready to fuck Law into oblivion. “Get the fucking lube” Kidd ordered huskily, leaving no room for objections.


End file.
